I remember your smile
by Saiken-chan
Summary: Dans ce bus que prend Miwa tous les soirs, il y a un garçon au sourire si large qu'il réussit à combler le vide de son cœur. • Reincarnation!AU • JinMiwa


**Disclaimer :** World Trigger appartient à Daisuke Ashihara. (Mec je prie tous les jours pour ta vie.)

 **Personnages :** Miwa, Jin et Yoneya pour les plus importants ; Izumi, Karasuma, Shiori, Tachikawa et tous pleins d'autres en fond.

 **Pairing(s) :** JinMiwa of course et fond de Yoneya/Izumi. Mon objectif dans la vie c'est d'écrire sur tous mes ships de WT mais à ce rythme j'écrirai jamais que du JinMiwa.

 **NdA :** Hello, fandom français inexistant ! J'ai chialé en écrivant cet OS, vraiment. Le JinMiwa c'est trop angst pour mon petit cœur ;; JE VEUX QU'ILS SOIENT HEUREUX ET QU'ILS SE MARIENT C'EST TROP DEMANDER PEUT-ÊTRE

*tousse*

Cet OS est sous forme de journal parce que la vie est beaucoup plus simple ainsi. Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **I remember your smile**

* * *

 **Lundi 11 juillet**

Cet abruti de Yôsuke m'a encore proposé de l'accompagner au cinéma.

J'ai encore refusé.

J'en ai marre.

 **Mardi 12 juillet**

Izumi a réussi à trouver une manager au club, aujourd'hui. Elle s'appelle Kunichika.

Elle avait l'air un peu dans la lune lorsque je lui ai parlé, mais elle s'y connaît vraiment en basketball. De ce que j'ai compris, Yôsuke s'est immédiatement lié d'amitié avec elle parce qu'ils partagent les mêmes goûts en jeux-vidéos. Izumi et lui étaient intenables et n'arrêtaient pas de parler d'elle après l'entraînement.

– J'espère qu'elle est aussi douée que Tsukimi-san ! s'est exclamé Yôsuke.

Tsukimi-san, c'était notre manager l'an dernier. C'est vrai qu'elle était douée. (Mais elle ressemblait trop à Nee-san pour que je puisse me comporter normalement avec elle. J'étais trop froid, je crois.)

 **Mercredi 13 juillet**

Aujourd'hui, dans le bus, j'ai vu un garçon dont le sourire était si large qu'il pouvait presque dépasser son visage.

Il a passé son temps à parler de choses que je n'ai pas saisies avec un garçon de petite taille, qui est pour sa part resté muet comme une carpe (et qui avait l'air de vouloir se trouver n'importe où mais pas là-bas).

Je l'ai fixé durant tout le trajet, et, à mon arrêt, il était encore là.

Je me demande si je vais le revoir.

 **Jeudi 14 juillet**

Je déteste sécher les entraînements, d'habitude, mais j'étais bien trop fatigué pour quitter mon lit. Je n'aurais qu'à dire que j'ai rendu visite à Nee-san ; c'est l'excuse qui marche le mieux, avec le coach.

Je n'ai pas pris le bus. Peut-être le garçon d'hier s'y trouvait-il ?

 **Vendredi 15 juillet**

Il a plu, aujourd'hui.

J'ai pris le bus avec Izumi, mais nous n'avons pas parlé de tout le trajet. Je n'aime pas rester seul avec lui parce que je ne sais jamais quoi dire, et ça a l'air d'être réciproque. Yôsuke a dû arrêter l'entraînement plus tôt parce que sa mère a eu besoin de lui. « D'urgence », a-t-il dit. C'est bizarre parce qu'il ment mieux que ça, d'habitude.

Je ne lui ai pas posé – ne lui poserai pas la moindre question. Izumi le fera ; Izumi est un bien meilleur ami que moi.

Je n'ai pas revu le garçon au grand sourire (j'ai décidé de l'appeler comme ça). Peut-être qu'il ne prend ce bus que les mercredis. Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pris qu'une seule fois de sa vie, que je ne le reverrai jamais.

Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus plu.

 **Samedi 16 juillet**

À l'entraînement, Yôsuke a raté un tir à trois points, et je crois que c'est la première fois en un an que cela lui arrive. Izumi lui a lancé un regard lourd de reproches, auquel il a répondu d'un simple haussement d'épaules. Ils ont sûrement discuté, hier. Yôsuke raconte toujours tout à Izumi, de toute manière.

Kodera a semblé choqué : il n'a rejoint le club que cette année, et n'a donc jamais vu Yôsuke rater. Même Narasaka a, l'espace d'une seconde, troqué son habituelle expression impassible pour un froncement de sourcils.

Kunichika-san m'a envoyé un SMS pour me dire de laisser la clé du gymnase au coach. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas reçu de SMS de quelqu'un d'autre que Yôsuke.

Pas d'entraînement demain, mais je ne veux pas rester à la maison. Heureusement que le terrain de basket le plus proche est le plus souvent vide.

 **Dimanche 17 juillet**

Il y avait un garçon qui s'entrainait aux tirs sur le terrain ; il était vraiment bon. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer et d'utiliser l'autre partie du terrain pour m'entraîner, mais il m'a proposé un one-on-one.

J'ai accepté.

J'ai perdu.

Comme je l'ai dit, il était vraiment bon. On a passé une bonne partie de notre matinée ensemble, à nous entraîner et à profiter du soleil brûlant de juillet ; il n'était pas très bavard, mais il m'a quand même demandé mon nom avant de s'en aller. « Shûji », ai-je dit, ce à quoi il a répondu : « Torimaru ».

Je sais reconnaitre un mensonge lorsque j'en entends un – j'ai l'habitude, avec Yôsuke – mais là, je n'ai pas relevé et me suis contenté de hocher la tête.

J'espère qu'il sera là dimanche prochain.

 **Lundi 18 juillet**

Le garçon au grand sourire m'était complètement sorti de la tête, mais je l'ai revu aujourd'hui. Il était accompagné de la même personne que la dernière fois, et il riait, riait aux éclats, alors que personne dans le bus ne prononçait le moindre mot – on aurait dit que c'était lui qui absorbait toute leur joie. Mais pas la mienne, parce que le simple fait de le voir me rendait d'une certaine manière heureux : sa bonne humeur était contagieuse.

Ces abrutis de Yôsuke et Izumi ont poussé des cris horrifiés parce que je n'ai pas pu empêcher un micro-sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres. « Qui est la fille qui a réussi à changer ton habituelle tête d'enterrement ne serait-ce qu'une nano-micro seconde ? » a demandé Yôsuke tout sourire, et Izumi a renchéri : « Elle mérite un Oscar ! ». Ce qu'ils peuvent être bêtes, parfois.

Yôsuke a l'air d'aller mieux. Je le surprends souvent à sourire à Izumi sans raison particulière. De ce que j'ai compris, ils sont allés au cinéma hier. Ils ont sûrement dû en profiter pour s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes.

Tant mieux.

 **Mardi 19 juillet**

J'ai rendu visite à Nee-san. Elle m'avait manqué – elle me manque toujours.

C'est la première fois que je descends au même arrêt que le garçon au grand sourire et son ami de petite taille. À peine ont-ils franchi la portière du bus qu'un autre garçon est venu les rejoindre, haut comme une perche et droit comme un piquet, mais presque aussi souriant que l'autre. _Presque_ , parce que son sourire à lui est terne et fade et vide. Effrayant. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Tachikawa. C'est ce que j'ai entendu, en tout cas.

Je me demande comment s'appelle le garçon au grand sourire.

 **Mercredi 20 juillet**

Le garçon au grand sourire était encore là, aujourd'hui, mais il était seul. Il n'a pas ri une seule fois, et c'était vraiment bizarre de le voir arborer une expression absolument neutre. En même temps, il serait sûrement passé pour un fou, s'il s'était mis à rire tout seul. Il a dû sentir que je l'observais, parce qu'il s'est tourné vers moi et nos regards se sont croisés l'espace d'une seconde. Après ça, j'étais mal à l'aise tout le long du trajet.

Ma chambre est dans un état effroyable. Je vais encore devoir la nettoyer ce week-end…

Le coach a annoncé qu'on aura un match d'entraînement contre un lycée voisin, samedi. J'espère qu'ils sont forts.

 **Jeudi 21 juillet**

« Le garçon au grand sourire », ça commence à faire un peu lourd. En attendant d'apprendre son nom – si jamais je l'apprends un jour –, je l'appellerai Jin. Enfin, Jin-san, parce qu'il a l'air plus âgé.

J'ai déjà rencontré quelqu'un, il y a très longtemps, qui lui ressemblait et qui s'appelait ainsi. Qui était-ce, déjà ? Je ne sais plus. Peut-être un ami de Nee-san ou de mes parents ou de Yôsuke. Peut-être un de ces passants que l'on croise dans la rue et dont le nom parvient à nos oreilles sans qu'on ne le veuille vraiment. _Certainement_ une de ces personnes qui finissent irrémédiablement par disparaître de nos vies sans y laisser la moindre trace, tel un mirage.

Plus j'y pense et plus je sens mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. (Autant arrêter d'y penser.)

Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai pris le bus à une heure différente qu'à l'accoutumée et n'ai donc pas vu Jin-san. C'est encore à cause de Yôsuke qui a voulu s'entraîner plus longtemps, et j'ai dû rester avec lui parce qu'Izumi était trop fatigué et que lui laisser la clé du gymnase revient lui faire ses adieux.

Par contre, j'ai vu le garçon de petite taille. Il avait l'air fatigué, à en juger par les énormes cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Je me demande pourquoi Jin-san n'était pas avec lui.

Maintenant que j'y pense, Jin-san aussi était seul hier, aussi. Peut-être qu'ils se sont disputés ?

 **Vendredi 22 juillet**

L'entraînement s'est arrêté en début d'après-midi, histoire de nous laisser le temps de reprendre nos forces pour demain. Je trouve ça bête, étant donné que ce n'est qu'un match d'entraînement. C'est comme si on nous laissait un après-midi de libre pour qu'on ait assez de force pour l'entraînement du lendemain.

Totalement stupide.

J'ai demandé au coach si je pouvais rester plus longtemps pour m'entraîner, mais il a refusé ; et, pour être sûr je ne le fasse pas lorsqu'il aurait le dos tourné, il m'a confisqué la clé du gymnase pour la confier à Kunichika-san.

Qui me l'a rendue dès qu'il s'en est allé. Cet abruti de Yôsuke en rit encore.

Ça m'a fait du bien, de m'entraîner plus longtemps. Une bonne nuit de sommeil me suffira à reprendre mes forces, alors je ne suis pas inquiet le moins du monde.

Pas de traces de Jin-san, ni de son ami. J'ai pris le bus trop tôt, je crois.

 **Samedi 23 juillet**

Le match d'aujourd'hui était vraiment dur, mais je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'on perde. Je crois que je me suis un petit peu trop précipité, vers la fin, et que Narasaka était un peu dans la lune. Izumi n'a pas fait le moindre commentaire, cette fois-ci, mais je me doute bien qu'il m'en veut – il m'en veut toujours, lorsque ça arrive. Yôsuke, lui, s'est contenté de rire comme il sait si bien le faire et a déclaré qu'ils feraient sans doute mieux la prochaine fois.

« Ce n'est pas grave », a-t-il dit.

Menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur.

Je voudrais lui hurler que je ne suis pas stupide, que j'ai compris depuis très longtemps qu'il passe son temps à mentir, à _me_ mentir, qu'il serait temps de m'expliquer pourquoi.

Je n'ai absolument rien dit.

Yôsuke est la dernière personne qu'il me reste, et je refuse de le perdre.

Aujourd'hui, le sourire de Jin-san avait perdu l'éclat qu'il avait le jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois, et j'ai été pris d'un incontrôlable élan de… nostalgie ? Je crois que c'était ça. J'ai eu envie de pleurer, presque autant qu'il y a quelques mois, lorsque ma mère m'a annoncé que Nee-san est dans le coma et que ses jours sont en danger ; et c'est stupide, tellement stupide.

Quelque chose m'échappe.

Je me demande quoi.

 **Dimanche 24 juillet**

Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé d'un monde horrible où bonheur et espoir avaient été réduits en poussière, où il ne restait de l'humanité que ténèbres et désolation, où la mort, tapie dans l'ombre, guettait la moindre occasion de me serrer dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais me lâcher.

Et à défaut de pouvoir prendre ma vie, elle avait pris celle de Yôsuke.

Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'Izumi pleurait encore et encore et ses larmes se perdaient dans les torrents dévastateurs de la pluie, en même temps que les grondements du tonnerre couvraient ses hurlements de désespoir. Il me criait des choses, très probablement des invectives, parce que son regard se faisait enragé et sanglant et meurtrier. (Il y avait un autre garçon dont je ne me rappelle que la présence.)

Je pleurais aussi. (Dans mon rêve, et lorsque je me suis réveillé.) Sans réellement me soucier du fait qu'il soit quatre heures du matin, j'ai envoyé un message à Yôsuke.

« Est-ce qu'Izumi me déteste ? »

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à une réponse, alors j'ai tenté de me rendormir.

Presque immédiatement, mon téléphone a émis une légère vibration.

« Non. Il t'en veut seulement. »

« Et toi ? Est-ce que tu me détestes ? », ai-je voulu demander, mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'avais trop peur.

Mais Yôsuke a compris. Il comprend toujours tout.

« Je ne te détesterai jamais », a-t-il écrit.

.

(Ça fait bizarre, d'écrire le matin.)

.

J'ai passé la journée avec Torimaru, sur le terrain. Il est en première année au lycée Hoshibi, qui ne possède pas de club de basketball. Il vient s'entraîner ici les dimanches car c'est, d'après lui, l'un des seuls terrains inoccupés.

C'est bizarre qu'il soit aussi bon alors qu'il s'entraîne si peu. Ce doit être un prodige comme on en croise souvent aux championnats nationaux.

 **Lundi 27 juillet**

Dans le bus, j'ai senti le regard de Jin-san figé sur moi mais je n'ai pas osé le lui rendre. À un moment, il s'est levé et s'est approché d'un pas rapide, dangereux ; alors j'ai prétexté devoir descendre un arrêt plus tôt parce que j'avais quelque chose à faire. Izumi a froncé les sourcils, et Yôsuke n'a rien dit ; Yôsuke comprend.

Je suis à la fois déçu et soulagé.

Déçu de ne pas avoir enfin eu de conversation avec lui.

Soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire.

 **Mardi 28 juillet**

Les médecins disent que Nee-san pourrait se réveiller demain comme elle pourrait dormir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Jin-san était accompagné d'un garçon d'environ mon âge, bien qu'un tout petit peu plus petit, que j'aurais juré avoir déjà aperçu quelque part. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'appelait Hyuse. (Probablement un étranger.)

Cette fois-ci, il ne m'a pas accordé le moindre regard. (Pas même lorsque je suis descendu à son arrêt et qu'à nouveau, « Tachikawa » l'attendait.)

Tant mieux, me suis-je dit.

Tant mieux.

 **Mercredi 29 juillet**

Aujourd'hui, le regard de Yôsuke s'est attardé sur Jin-san tout le long du trajet. Puis il lui a souri. (Jin-san ne lui a étrangement pas rendu son sourire.)

Il a encore compris.

 **Jeudi 30 juillet**

Jin-san m'a fixé si longuement que j'ai cru qu'il avait sondé mon âme jusqu'à ses profondeurs les plus immenses.

Mais il n'est pas Yôsuke. Il n'a sûrement pas compris.

 **Vendredi 31 juillet**

Lorsque je pense à Jin-san, je l'associe à souffrance et trahison et malveillance et haine ; je l'associe à un amour immensurable n'ayant pas de raisons d'être. J'hésitais à en parler avant, mais… Plus le temps passe, et plus je me demande si je ne l'ai pas déjà rencontré par le passé. Je devrais peut-être lui demander son nom, pour voir. Demain. S'il était là samedi passé, il n'a aucune raison d'être absent demain.

Yôsuke m'a envoyé un message, tout à l'heure. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses des personnes qui tirent les ficelles dans l'ombre ? »

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il pose une question aussi étrange, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de me faire comprendre quelque chose.

Ça fait maintenant près de deux heures que je cherche une réponse adéquate, mais rien ne vient. Mieux vaut cesser d'y penser.

 **Samedi 1 août**

Il y avait tant de monde dans le bus que j'ai dû rester debout, collé à l'une des portes du bus. Yôsuke et Izumi ont séché l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, alors j'étais seul.

C'est la première fois que je monte à l'heure de pointe. J'ai cru être arrivé trop tard, avoir manqué Jin-san ; et pourtant, je l'ai vu.

Il était juste en face de moi, adossé tout comme moi à une porte du bus pour éviter d'être emporté par le flot incessant de la foule. Peut-être a-t-il senti que je le fixais, parce qu'il a levé la tête vers moi. Et il m'a souri.

Mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose d'étrange dans son sourire, qui l'a rendu si différent de ceux qu'il offre à son ami de petite taille ou Tachikawa ou Hyuse. Son regard se faisait implorant, et j'avais presque l'impression qu'il était… désolé ?

J'aurais aimé que Yôsuke soit là. Qu'il comprenne. Qu'il m'explique.

 **Dimanche 2 août**

Je ne pouvais pas savoir que Torimaru connaissait Jin-san.

Je ne pouvais pas savoir que Jin-san jouait aussi au basketball.

Je ne pouvais pas savoir que je le trouverai sur le terrain à la place de Torimaru, qu'il m'offrirait ce même sourire désolé que samedi et qu'il me proposerait un _one-on-one_.

Je ne pouvais pas savoir que j'étais assez stupide pour accepter, qu'il était aussi fort et que je me ferais écraser.

Au final, il s'est mis à rire comme jamais il ne l'avait fait dans le bus. Sous le soleil écrasant du mois d'août, et peut-être aussi à cause de la fatigue, je me suis mis à rire aussi. Il m'a dit que ça lui faisait plaisir de me voir aussi heureux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui poser la moindre question, parce qu'il était déjà parti.

C'était notre première conversation. Il ne m'a pas demandé mon nom. Je pense qu'il le connait déjà, tout comme je connais le sien.

C'est décidé. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, j'irai lui parler.

 **Lundi 3 août**

L'ami de petite taille de Jin-san s'appelle Kazama. J'ai entendu Tachikawa crier son nom alors qu'il le cherchait au milieu de la foule dans le bus. Jin-san ne semblait pas être là. (Plus jamais je ne prendrai le bus à l'heure de pointe.)

Tachikawa est un être assez étrange ; insaisissable. Il est vrai qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Jin-san, parce qu'il rit tout autant que lui et semble illuminer le monde par sa simple présence. Je me rappelle avoir dit que son sourire à lui était fade, vide et effrayant, contrairement à celui de Jin-san.

Je me trompais.

C'est celui de Jin-san qui l'est.

(Parce que Tachikawa, lui, ne porte pas au quotidien un masque rieur pour cacher son vrai visage.)

 **Mardi 4 août**

Ça s'est passé à l'entraînement. Izumi et moi prenions une pause après une demi-douzaine de tours de terrain, tandis que plus loin, Yôsuke et les autres membres de l'équipe s'entraînaient aux tirs.

– Dis, Miwa, t'es amoureux de _Yari-baka_ ?

J'ai sursauté ; je ne m'y attendais pas. Izumi avait l'air perplexe et vaguement tourmenté, et il semblait attendre ma réponse avec impatience. Kunichika-san était assez proche pour nous entendre, je crois, mais elle continuait de fixer les autres en arborant son habituelle expression professionnelle. (Elle est au courant de tout ce qui se passe au sein de l'équipe mais choisit de l'ignorer, et je lui en suis infiniment reconnaissant.)

– Non, me suis-je contenté de répondre, et Izumi a poussé un soupir de soulagement.

« Et toi ? »

Cette question n'a jamais franchi le seuil de mes lèvres, parce que la réponse était évidente. Izumi est une personne assez simple à lire, en fait. Je le surprends souvent à jeter des regards en biais à Yôsuke : pendant l'entraînement, pendant les pauses, dans le bus. Sans doute en classe, aussi. (J'aurais aimé être dans leur classe. La seule personne que je connais dans la mienne, c'est Narasaka.)

Je me suis surpris à demander :

– Pourquoi tu appelles Yôsuke « Yari-baka » ?

Izumi a un peu ri, embarrassé. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'air d'être en colère contre moi, et j'ai senti qu'un poids m'était ôté des épaules.

– Je sais pas vraiment, en fait. Je me dis que si on vivait dans un univers post-apocalyptique, Yoneya serait plutôt du genre à se battre avec une lance, tu ne trouves pas ?

 _Dans un univers post-apocalyptique._

J'ai repensé à ce rêve étrange que j'ai fait dimanche (samedi ?) passé. Au monde dont il ne restait plus que des ruines. Au corps sans vie de Yôsuke. À Izumi qui pleurait et me hurlait dessus à n'en plus pouvoir.

 _Un univers post-apocalyptique._

– Dis, Izumi... Si Yôsuke venait à mourir dans un univers post-apocalyptique, est-ce que tu m'en voudrais ?

Izumi a froncé les sourcils. Je crois que Kunichika-san aussi a été intriguée par la question, parce que j'ai senti son regard se poser sur moi.

– C'est quoi cette question chelou ? a-t-il demandé. J'en sais rien, moi… Bon, peut-être si c'est toi qui le tues, ou… Merde, je sais pas, si t'es assez fort pour le protéger mais que tu le fais pas ?

Je crois qu'il a ajouté quelque chose comme « Après je vois mal Yari-baka être moins fort que toi ! » mais je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention.

Un univers post-apocalyptique. Protéger Yôsuke.

Ce cauchemar (Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai toujours parlé de _rêve_ jusque-là) ne peut pas être une simple coincidence. Je suis certain que tout s'est déjà produit. (« Quand ? » Je trouverais la réponse à cette question plus tard.) J'hésite à questionner Yôsuke ; même s'il comprend tout, j'ai peur qu'il ne pense que je suis tombé sur la tête.

.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je réfléchis trop.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas croisé Jin-san dans le bus, aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être étais-je trop occupé à ressasser les évènements d'aujourd'hui ? (C'est la première fois depuis un moment qu'il me sort de la tête.)

.

Jin-san.

Jin-san !

Je me sens tellement stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Lui a sûrement les réponses à mes questions. Je suis sûr qu'il a un lien avec cette histoire. Ce n'est pas normal de connaître le nom de quelqu'un qu'on n'a jamais rencontré (C'est parce que je le connaissais déjà que j'ai décidé de l'appeler ainsi, je crois), d'avoir cette impression de déjà-vu à chaque fois que l'on croise son regard et que l'on voit son sourire.

Je lui demanderai demain. Je DOIS lui demander demain. Si je ne le croise pas, je demanderai à Yôsuke.

Il est temps qu'il cesse de me mentir.

 **Mercredi 5 août**

On dit que la vie est faite de petits plaisirs simples. Pour ma part, j'aime bien sortir du gymnase après l'entraînement. Respirer l'air frais de fin d'après-midi au lieu de celui empreint de l'odeur de transpiration. Entendre les vrombissements des moteurs au lieu des crissements de baskets contre le sol. Être éclairé par le coucher du soleil au lieu du faible éclairage du gymnase.

J'aime me mettre au lit après une longue douche bien chaude. J'aime entendre le clapotement de la pluie contre ma fenêtre alors que j'écris.

J'aime monter dans le bus après un dur entraînement et poser mon regard sur un Jin-san rayonnant de bonheur.

Pour être honnête, je ne l'ai jamais vu rire autant. Cette fois-ci, il n'était accompagné ni de Kazama, ni de Tachikawa, ni de Hyuse, mais juste d'une fille à lunettes qui elle aussi riait aux éclats. Malgré les bonnes résolutions que j'ai prises hier, je n'ai pas osé les déranger ; mais lorsque le regard de Yôsuke a croisé celui de la fille, il lui a souri et il l'a saluée. Quelques embrassades après, il m'annonçait comme si de rien n'était :

– Alors elle c'est ma cousine, Usami Shiori ! Et lui (il m'a pointé du doigt), c'est Miwa Shûji, mon meilleur pote.

Maintenant que j'y repense, ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Ils ont les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux et le même sourire idiot. J'ai senti le regard de Jin-san posé sur moi tout le long, mais je n'ai pas osé le lui rendre.

– Tu ne me présentes pas, Shiori ? a-t-il dit, et mon cœur a manqué quelques battements sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi sur le coup.

– Mais si, j'y viens. Alors, ce beau gosse qui me ressemble tellement, c'est Yoneya Yôsuke, et ce mec chelou juste là, c'est Jin Yûichi, un camarade de promo !

C'était la confirmation que j'attendais. Yôsuke n'a pas eu de réactions et s'est contenté des formalités habituelles, mais je suis certain que lui aussi _sait._

Il a un peu discuté avec sa cousine et je suis resté seul quelques ridicules minutes avec un Jin-san souriant. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui poser la moindre question, et au final, mon arrêt est arrivé.

– À bientôt, Shûji ! s'est-il exclamé alors que je me frayais un chemin vers la sortie.

Cette manière qu'il a de prononcer mon prénom me rend nostalgique.

 **Jeudi 6 août**

Il est bientôt quatre heures du matin, et je me souviens de tout.

Je me souviens des Neighbors, des Triggers, des Trions, des batailles de rang. Je me souviens de toutes ces personnes que j'ai côtoyées, sur le champ de bataille et ailleurs. Mikumo, Kuga Yuuma. Ninomiya-san, Azuma-san, Kako-san. Usami Shiori, Torimaru – Karasuma Kyôsuke. Tachikawa-san, Kazama-san, Kunichika-san. Narasaka, Kodera, Tsukimi-san. Izumi, Yôsuke. Nee-san.

Je me souviens de Jin, de son sourire.

Je me souviens de ma rancœur pour les Neighbors, du cadavre de ma sœur gisant dans mes bras, de celui de Yôsuke dans les bras d'Izumi. « Elle est morte », a dit Jin alors que j'implorais son aide ; « Il est mort », répétais-je à Izumi.

C'était un cercle vicieux, qui menait inexorablement à une haine n'ayant pas lieu d'être. (Je ne le comprends que maintenant.)

Je me souviens de l'expédition en Neighborhood échouée, puis des morts qui se multipliaient. Yôsuke qui se faisait transpercer par un Neighbor juste sous mes yeux, parce que j'avais été trop lent, parce que je n'avais pas pu le protéger. Jin qui rassemblait ses dernières forces en un Black Trigger au prix de sa vie, dans l'unique but de sauver les rares survivants du massacre.

Je me souviens des larmes qui ont coulé ce jour-là, aussi nombreuses que celles qui ont coulé à la mort de ma sœur.

Je me souviens encore de ces sentiments qui sont nés au début de cette même expédition, mais que j'ai choisi d'ignorer ; que j'ai hurlés de toute mon âme quelques secondes avant le moment fatidique, et Jin se contentait de sourire comme l'abruti qu'il était.

Je vais envoyer un message à Yôsuke.

.

« Je me souviens de tout. »

« Comment ? »

J'ai hésité à répondre, puis je me suis dit que je n'avais aucune raison de lui mentir : « Je pensais à la manière dont Jin prononce mon prénom. »

« Je vois. (À quatre heures du mat' ? Tu dois vraiment être mordu.) »

Je crois que quelque soit la situation, Yôsuke ne pourra s'empêcher de faire des blagues. Quel idiot.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

J'étais en train de réfléchir à une réponse lorsqu'il a ajouté : « T'étais vraiment le meilleur capitaine d'escouade qui puisse exister. Narasaka, Kodera et Tsukimi-san le pensaient aussi. »

Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un mensonge, alors j'ai pleuré. Un peu.

Alors que j'allais me coucher, j'ai reçu un dernier message : « Tu devrais parler à Jin-san. Lui aussi se souvient. »

C'est fou, comme Yôsuke comprend et sait toujours tout.

Je ne pense pas aller à l'entraînement. Je suis épuisé. (Je n'ai pas non plus envie d'affronter Jin maintenant. C'est trop tôt.)

 **Vendredi 7 août**

Peu importe l'univers dans lequel nous vivons, certaines choses restent immuables. Kodera sera toujours aussi maladroit, Karasuma Kyôsuke sera toujours un menteur invétéré, Nee-san me sera toujours arrachée, Yôsuke comprendra toujours tout et Jin m'offrira toujours le même sourire désolé.

Je suis allé voir Nee-san, aujourd'hui. Je lui ai raconté beaucoup de choses, mais j'ai eu l'impression de parler un sourd. Au final, ce n'est pas si différent que d'écrire dans ce vieux carnet moisi. Je me demande si elle se souvient, elle aussi. Sans doute pas.

J'ai préféré marcher plutôt que de prendre le bus, même s'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que je croise Jin. De quoi ai-je réellement peur ?

 **Samedi 8 août**

J'ai tellement peur que j'en tremble. J'aimerais me blottir dans le cocon des bras de Jin et ne plus jamais les quitter.

 **Dimanche 9 août**

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas allé sur le terrain de basket et je n'ai pas pris le bus, et pourtant j'ai croisé Jin.

Je suis entré dans la chambre de Nee-san et je l'ai trouvé à son chevet, tenant sa main contre la sienne. J'ai noté qu'il ne la serrait pas, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne fût en porcelaine et qu'il la briserait. Je me rappelle que Jin me traitait de la même manière, il y a longtemps. C'est stupide, ridicule. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire auprès d'elle ? Si c'est parce qu'il pense qu'il a une dette envers moi, il se fourre les doigts dans l'œil. Je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié.

Lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, il m'a offert ce même sourire désolé dont il a le secret, et a murmuré si bas que j'ai cru l'avoir rêvé : « Hey, Shûji ».

Je suis resté figé une bonne minute avant de m'en aller. Je crois que j'ai fixé son visage un petit peu trop longtemps.

J'avais oublié que ses yeux étaient aussi bleus.

 **Lundi 10 août**

J'ai reçu beaucoup de messages de Yôsuke, un petit peu moins d'Izumi. Ils s'inquiètent tous les deux de ne pas me voir venir à l'entraînement, mais je n'ai pas envie de leur répondre. Le basketball est la dernière de mes préoccupations, actuellement.

Je me pose beaucoup de questions. Le sourire de Jin reste figé dans ma mémoire, peu importe ce que je fais pour l'en effacer.

Je me demande… s'il connaissait Nee-san avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le coma. Je me demande si, _autrefois_ , il la connaissait avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer. (Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne jamais me poser la question ?)

 **Mardi 11 août**

Nee-san s'est réveillée.

Mes parents ont dit que ça s'est fait doucement, comme dans un rêve. Ils étaient à ses côtés et mon père pleurait, un peu, parce qu'il s'imaginait un monde où elle n'existait pas sans savoir qu'il y avait déjà vécu ; ma mère, elle, se contentait de serrer ses doigts dans la paume de sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle a dit qu'ils étaient moins froids que la fois précédente, mais qu'elle ne s'en était rendue compte qu'en y repensant. Puis, dans le silence morbide de la chambre d'hôpital, la respiration de Nee-san s'est faite plus forte, plus rapide, alors que mes parents retenaient la leur ; et ses yeux se sont ouverts avec lenteur, comme si elle craignait de revoir le monde extérieur.

Ma mère s'est mise à pleurer à son tour, peut-être plus fort que mon père et la seule chose qui pouvait franchir le seuil de ses lèvres était le nom de Nee-san étranglé par les sanglots. Ils ont dit que Nee-san a fixé le plafond très longtemps, quelques minutes ou quelques secondes parce qu'ils ont perdu la notion du temps, puis elle a tourné la tête vers eux et elle leur a souri. Ses lèvres ont bougé lentement, avec la lourdeur de quelqu'un qui n'a pas parlé pendant des mois, et elle a chuchoté de sa voix rauque : « Shû-ji ». Ça lui a arraché une violente quinte de toux, mais elle a continué de sourire comme si de rien n'était.

J'aurais aimé être à ses côtés à ce moment précis, la serrer dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendait, parce que ma vie en dépend réellement, et ne plus jamais la lâcher parce que je l'aime et je l'aime et je l'aime tellement.

Je n'ai pu venir qu'une heure plus tard, après avoir reçu un appel en catastrophe de ma mère. J'ai couru plus vite que je ne cours lorsque je fais des tours de terrain ou pendant un match, j'ai couru plus vite que le bus ne roule, parce que pour voir Nee-san je pourrais bien aller jusqu'au bout du monde en courant.

Lorsque je suis finalement arrivé dans sa chambre, elle était entourée de médecins qui se chargeaient d'effectuer des vérifications. On m'a demandé de sortir pour quelques minutes qui se sont écoulées comme des heures. Lorsque j'ai eu le droit d'y retourner, Nee-san m'a souri, et mon cœur a totalement cessé de battre dans ma poitrine. Elle a murmuré, de cette même voix rauque dont m'ont parlé mes parents un peu plus tard : « Shû-ji ». Sa voix était si basse que j'ai cru l'avoir rêvée et pourtant, tout était si réel. Je me suis réfugié dans ses bras encore faibles et me suis mis à pleurer comme jamais je ne l'ai fait. Sa peau contre la mienne, les battements de son cœur contre mon oreille, son odeur et ses larmes ; je ne veux plus jamais que cela me soit arraché.

Il y a quelques jours encore, je disais que certaines choses restent immuables et ce peu importe l'univers dans lequel je suis. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la preuve du contraire.

 **Mercredi 12 août**

J'ai envoyé un message à Yôsuke pour lui annoncer le réveil de Nee-san. Il m'a répondu par un message redondant de smileys et, tout juste un quart d'heure plus tard, il sonnait à ma porte.

Il a dit que le sourire de ma mère avait l'air plus vivant qu'à l'accoutumée, lorsqu'elle l'a accueilli. Il s'est posé sur mon lit comme le sans-gêne qu'il est et s'est exclamé, tout sourire :

– C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi heureux, toi aussi !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. J'arrive à faire ça beaucoup plus facilement depuis hier ; depuis que j'ai rencontré Jin dans cet univers- _là_ , aussi. Il y a eu un long moment de silence, puis il m'a annoncé :

– Tu sais, je sors avec Izumi depuis hier.

« Il était temps », me suis-je retenu de répondre. Izumi a vraiment tardé, sur ce coup.

On a un peu discuté, il m'a raconté quelques anecdotes de l'entraînement puis il est parti avec précipitation. Je le soupçonne de s'être enfui de l'entraînement pour me rendre visite.

Nee-san doit rester encore un bon moment à l'hôpital avant de pouvoir rentrer. Elle ne peut pas placer plus de deux mots sans se mettre à tousser violemment, mais c'est normal pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche pendant des mois. Mes parents, eux, passent leur temps à nettoyer sa chambre.

J'ai tellement hâte que je ne tiens plus en place.

 **Jeudi 13 août**

J'ai décidé de retourner à l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Kodera est le premier à m'avoir vu à l'entrée du gymnase, et son cri de stupeur a alerté les autres. Yôsuke et Izumi ont tellement ri que j'ai cru qu'ils ne pourraient plus respirer. Le coach ne m'a étrangement pas réprimandé ; je pense que Yôsuke lui a expliqué la situation.

J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains avant de prendre le bus, mais je n'y ai pas croisé Jin. Dire que je m'étais tant préparé à lui faire face.

 **Vendredi 14 août**

Alors qu'on prenait une pause à l'entraînement, Yôsuke a glissé un papier dans ma main. Un numéro de téléphone, suivi de « Ton Jin-Jin ! C'est Shiori qui me l'a passé. Fais-en bon usage. » J'ai noté le numéro dans mon répertoire, mais je ne vois ce que je pourrais bien en faire.

Je trouve que le regard de Kazama-san s'est beaucoup adouci. Il était accompagné de Tachikawa-san, aujourd'hui, et je l'ai surpris à sourire à l'une de ses pitreries. C'est la première fois que je vois Kazama-san sourire.

.

J'aurais dû deviner que c'est Usami Shiori qui a demandé mon numéro à Yôsuke, et non pas lui qui lui a demandé celui de Jin. Je me sens tellement stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé.

Toujours est-il que Jin vient de m'appeler.

Je crois que j'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque son nom s'est affiché sur l'écran de mon téléphone. Après un long moment d'hésitation, j'ai fini par décrocher.

– Allô ? ai-je fait dans un souffle.

Seule la respiration régulière de Jin à l'autre bout du fil m'a répondu. D'interminables secondes de silence se sont écoulées, et, lorsque je me suis résolu à raccrocher, j'ai entendu :

– Shûji…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre car déjà, c'était Jin qui raccrochait.

Je me demande qui, de Yôsuke ou lui, est le plus gamin.

 **Samedi 15 août**

Jin a encore appelé.

Sa voix était douce et calme ; je pouvais presque deviner le sourire qui baignait ses lèvres. Il a dit qu'il rendrait visite à Nee-san, demain, et j'ai répondu que je m'en fichais. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander « _pourquoi_ » ou même rétorquer que « _Jin, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, s'il y a quelque chose que tu veux de moi viens me le demander directement_ ». J'ai raccroché.

Il me fait vraiment perdre mes moyens.

 **Dimanche 16 août**

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai été déçu lorsque mon regard est tombé sur la chevelure noire de Torimaru – Karasuma Kyôsuke plutôt que celle de Jin. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte sur le moment, mais il était accompagné de l'ancienne _attacker_ de l'unité Kizaki – quel est son nom, déjà ? Elle joue vraiment bien, elle aussi. J'ai fait un one-on-one contre elle et j'ai perdu. Par contre, pour la toute première fois, j'ai gagné contre Torimaru. Maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être que tous les anciens membres du Border sont devenus joueurs de basketball ? À part peut-être les plus petits, comme… Kazama-san ?

C'est assez « amusant » à imaginer.

Il est midi et je ne sais pas quoi faire après. Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas d'entraînements les jours où je n'ai rien à faire ?

.

Je voulais juste rendre visite à Nee-san. Croiser Jin n'était pas du tout dans mes intentions.

Il était assis sur un banc près de la chambre de Nee-san et fixait la porte d'un air rêveur, sans pour autant entrer. Je pense que c'est parce que mes parents y étaient déjà et qu'il ne voulait pas les déranger. Sans doute à cause du bruit de mes pas dans les couloirs silencieux de l'hôpital, il a levé la tête dans ma direction ; m'a offert un sourire désolé, _encore._ Je me suis peut-être perdu dans le bleu de ses yeux parce ce que je n'ai plus cette habitude d'y plonger comme il y a longtemps maintenant. Et j'ai eu peur et tellement peur parce que ça fait justement _si_ longtemps.

– Hey, Shûji, a-t-il murmuré exactement de la même manière que dimanche passé. (Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela ne fait qu'une semaine que c'est arrivé.)

J'ai tenté de fuir, _encore_ , parce que je ne sais faire que ça, parce que je n'ai pas la moindre once de courage en moi, mais quelque chose – la main de Jin – m'a retenu si fort que mon corps s'est retrouvé figé. Le contact de ses doigts contre mon bras laissé nu par l'absence de manches m'a électrisé.

– Je ne te laisserai plus t'enfuir.

Silence.

– Plus jamais.

Une larme m'a échappé, _encore_ , puis une autre et une autre et encore une autre. Au final, mon visage s'est retrouvé inondé par les larmes et Jin m'a serré contre lui si fort que j'en ai presque suffoqué, mais ce n'est pas plus mal au final. C'est sur le moment que je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'avait manqué, exactement comme lorsque j'ai pu me réfugier dans les bras de Nee-san pour la première fois depuis des mois ; mais avec Jin c'est différent, parce qu'avec lui, c'est la toute première fois de ma vie, de _cette_ vie. J'aime l'odeur boisée de son parfum, celle entêtante de son shampoing, la chaleur que procurent ses bras musclés, la douceur réconfortante de sa peau ; et tant d'autres détails, trop nombreux pour tous les énumérer. J'aime la manière dont il a prononcé mon prénom alors que nous nous redécouvrions, comme s'il attendait de le prononcer ainsi depuis des années. (J'aimerais, j'aimerais tellement que ce soit le cas.)

Je n'ai consenti à le lâcher que bien plus tard, après que nos sanglots se soient un tant soit peu taris. Nous nous sommes assis, et j'ai enfin posé cette question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis des jours :

– Est-ce que tu connaissais Nee-san avant… avant _ça_?

Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser si je parlais de son _coma_ ou de sa _mort_.

Il a hoché la tête puis il m'a expliqué qu'ils étaient dans la même classe lors de la dernière année de collège dans leur vie passée, et qu'ils étaient dans la même promotion dans celle-ci. Je ne savais rien de tout ça. Je m'en veux tellement de l'avoir tant haï sans même savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir.

– Shûji, je suis _tellement_ désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai causé.

Je me suis retenu de le frapper, mais je me suis mis à crier que ce n'était pas de sa faute, un peu, à l'insulter, beaucoup. Je lui ai expliqué que je me contentais de le haïr alors que lui prenait soin de moi. ; et, comme l'abruti qu'il est, il a décidé de me faire taire avec un baiser.

Je crois que je vais devenir fou. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'au contact à la fois doux et passionné de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

 **Lundi 17 août**

Nee-san pourra rentrer à la maison samedi. Elle a encore du mal à parler, mais les médecins disent que sa voix reviendra assez vite si elle prend son traitement quotidien. Mes parents ne tiennent plus en place. J'ai rarement vu ma mère aussi heureuse. Je pense qu'on l'est tous autant, en fait. Même le sourire de Jin était bien plus vivant qu'à l'accoutumée, aujourd'hui. Il était avec Kazama-san et passait son temps à faire des blagues que je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre. Kazama-san avait l'air au bout de sa vie.

Nos regards se sont croisés l'espace d'une seconde et j'ai eu l'impression que son sourire s'était agrandi. Mais bon, ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression.

.

Je viens de recevoir un message de Jin.

« Bonne nuit, Shûji. »

Quel idiot.

 **Mardi 18 août**

Yôsuke m'a demandé si les choses ont avancé avec Jin, alors je lui ai tout raconté. Lorsque j'ai fini mon récit, il m'a donné une tape dans le dos et s'est exclamé qu'il était vraiment, vraiment heureux pour moi. C'est un peu bizarre. Après toutes ces années, les choses finissent par s'arranger si facilement.

J'aime beaucoup ce monde, parce qu'on y a tous une chance d'être heureux.

* * *

.

* * *

Le garçon dont Miwa ne se rappelle que la présence dans son cauchemar, c'est Midorikawa, pour ceux que ça intéresse. (Bro Izumi/Midorikawa/Yoneya powaaa)

Écrire du JinMiwa me rend heureuse :'( Je veux en apprendre plus sur leur passé et voir l'évolution de leur relation aaaah !

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous passez par là ! À bientôt :D


End file.
